


there is a truth deep down inside of you

by MediocreSalad



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreSalad/pseuds/MediocreSalad
Summary: Eva's pining. Vilde's trying to work it all out. Sana's frustrated. Isak doesn't even know how he got involved.It takes a village.





	1. blow hot and cold

**ISAK  
TIRSDAG 18 APRIL 10:19**

There’s something morbidly interesting to Isak about the situation he finds himself in. He shouldn’t even be involved in any of the drama. He and Eva are still only tentatively close again, he thought Vilde was insufferable until very recently and he’s only been friends with Magnus for maybe six months. Yet here he is, being dragged right into the middle of everything. And alright, maybe it’s a little bit his fault.

It starts when Sana marches into Biology on Tuesday, dropping her backpack and slamming herself down into her seat. Isak knows Sana too well to be intimidated by her anger anymore. She’s obviously upset, and so he asks what’s wrong. And Sana, who’s usually so conservative with her words, can’t help but rant. About her asshole brother, about the girls offering her haram pizza, the insensitive comments Vilde makes, how it’s all little things that she’s usually used to but they’re all too much at the moment. As she talks Isak can almost see the tension hissing out of her like a deflating balloon. He can tell that all this has been weighing on her. 

“And Vilde won’t shut up about all the sex that she and Magnus are having. That’s got to be the most annoying of it all.” Sana takes a deep breath, straightens her back and looks up at Isak. “But I’m sure Magnus is equally bad in that regard”

“Mm, no... he’s not.” Sana raises an eyebrow at that. “Actually are you sure about that? From what Magnus says, they’re not hooking up at all.”

“Of course I’m sure! She never stops talking about it. In excruciating detail.” 

Isak thinks it’s funny at first, but there’s something odd about the whole situation that he can’t quite shake it off. Not that he particularly wants to spare any thoughts to Magnus and Vilde’s sex life. And then an idea dawns on him. There’s something about Vilde that reminds him of himself a year ago. Latched onto Sara, too vocal about a sex life that didn’t exist. Isak shakes the thought away. It’s a stupid one. 

But Isak can almost hear Eva’s beer fuelled confession from a week back ringing around in his head. “I like her, Isak. More than a friend should.”

**SØNDAG 23 APRIL 01:40**

The idea lingers with Isak through the week. At the same time as it makes sense, it is completely nonsensical. A few weeks ago Isak would have easily cited Vilde and her antics as a perfect example of straight people and their nonsense. But now... he doesn’t know. Maybe Isak can chalk it up to his inability to understand heterosexuality but the more he thinks about it, the more Vilde’s over enthusiasm seems unnatural. Her over sharing of her relationship, the way she felt the need to point it out every time she saw an attractive boy, her apparent jealousy over the dance girls. And of course there’s that time she made out with Eva at the Penetrator party. 

And so Isak finds himself scrolling through an article about compulsory heterosexuality when he can’t get to sleep. Isak squints at his phone, only half reading and wanting nothing more than to close his phone, snuggle into Even and go to sleep. But he knows he’ll only lie there getting frustrated. It’s taking him awhile to get used to the new apartment and combined with the stress of being back at school, it’s not the easiest getting to sleep. And the more he reads on, the more convinced he is. The more he considers it, the more he sees his struggles in Vilde. 

The only question now is what he’s even supposed to do about it. He knows that Eskild reaching out to him meant the world. He also knows that there was not much anyone could have said to him that could have made him come out of his shell faster. He’s stuck between knowing it’s not his business, wondering what he could even do and knowing he could be the one to help. 

**EVA  
MANDAG 24 APRIL 16:32 **

It’s starting to rip Eva apart. Vilde’s hot, she’s cold. She’s laughing and flirting with Eva, she’s talking about her and Magnus. And Eva can’t help but entertain her. She’s in too deep and at this point she can see that she’s about to drown, but she can’t help but go along with Vilde’s flirting. She can’t stop playing Friday out in her head again and again. Vilde’s lips only ghosted hers for a second but Eva can’t help brushing her hand over her lips every time she thinks about it. She can still feel the adrenaline buzzing through her as she laughed it off. She shouldn’t have done it. 

“The pavement can’t be that interesting, can it?” Eva looks up to see Isak approaching the tram stop. “Are you okay? You look a little down?”

Eva smiles and shakes off her thoughts. “Just thinking about that Chemistry test.” 

“What a shame I don’t take Chemistry, or I’d help you.” Isak smiles back and sits next to her on the bench. “But seriously, can’t you ask Vilde? She’s super good at it isn’t she?”

Eva’s impressed by Isak’s ability to hit exactly what was bothering her. “I could, but…” Eva figures “fuck it”. “You know what I told you at the Handels party?”

It’s hard not to notice Isak’s sudden interest. “I remember. Although I wasn’t really sure that you did. You’d had a lot of vodka by that point in the night.”

“You’re the first person I’ve told. You tend to remember that kind of thing.”

“I’m flattered.” Isak pauses. “But seriously, I’m glad you told me.”

“Happy to flatter. But I did have a point. Vilde and I are complicated at the moment.”

Isak’s eyebrows go up. “Oh?” 

“No, no, no. Nothing like that. It’s just… she’s putting out some mixed signals. It would suck if she were only just talking about Magnus all the time but then she has to go and flirt with me the other half of the time. It’s just frustrating to be alone around her at the moment.”

Isak considers it for a moment. “Maybe you could use the opportunity to talk to her? Ask what’s going on. Tell her to quit playing.”

“I don’t know if she’d take the confrontation well.”

“You can’t let her play with you, Eva”

“You’re right but this friendship means more to me than that.”

“I guess. With me and Even I had nothing to lose.” Isak shifts and clears his throat. “Actually, you and Vilde remind me a lot of Even and me. Well, Vilde’s like me more specifically.”

“Really? Why’s that?”

“Well, it’s like this-”

Eva and Isak are still thoroughly engrossed in conversation by the time the tram doors open at the stop that they now share. 

**VILDE  
TIRSDAG 25 APRIL 12:30**

Vilde was a terrible perfectionist for a very long time. She was obsessed with having perfect marks, perfect friends, the perfect body, the perfect life. She always felt that she could be doing better. Over time she’s managed to realise that trying your best and being genuine are far better than trying to be perfect. But it’s still hard.

And, where being your true self is involved, figuring things out is always a little scary. So thoughts get ignored and Vilde goes about life just like she did before, with what she feels is an acceptable amount of panic bubbling under the surface. Except these thoughts are really quite rude and don’t have much consideration for when Vilde is ready for them. 

She kisses Eva on the train. She thinks about kissing her for the rest of the night. All she would have to do is step forward, put her hand on Eva’s cheek, lean up and- Vilde can’t decide whether she wants to cry or vomit. She steers clear of Eva for the rest of the night, but she’s there again on Sunday and in the morning light it’s very easy to blame her thoughts on the alcohol. So she smiles and laughs and tells the girls more about Magnus. 

It’s Tuesday a week later when they’re alone again. The bell’s just gone and the rest of the girls have left to go to their various classes. It’s just them in the stairwell.

“I have English next, so I should probably get going.”

“Eh, ja, don’t want to get on her bad side. But one last thing. I was wondering if- They told us about that massive Chemistry test. I know it's a long way off but it's really important and I don't understand any of the work and you’re so good at Chemistry- My point is I was wondering if you could help me with some of the stuff I don't understand.” Eva sounds unsure of herself. She’s hardly ever flustered.

“Of course. Just 200 Kroner an hour for a friend.” Vilde grins nervously. “I’ll do it, yeah? So the test is in two weeks. When do you want to start studying?”

“Well next week’s kind of busy. How about this Thursday?”

“Thursday’s perfect. I’ll catch you after class?” 

“See you.”

Eva vanishes up the stairs with surprising agility for a girl wearing a very short skirt and Vilde’s left to worry about the fact that her problems seem very intent on bothering her until they’re fixed. 

She’s late for class, but Vilde’s too immersed in her thoughts to really notice that she’s in trouble.


	2. the surface

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *arrives 5000 years late to a dead fandom with starbucks*  
> i still love my girls so much :^) i just couldn't leave this unfinished

**EVA**

DONDERDAG 27 APRIL 3:16

They decide to go to Vilde’s place to study since Eva's family is visiting from Bergen. It’s maybe the second time Eva’s ever been there. Vilde fusses over how cluttered the place is but Eva thinks it’s homey in a way her house isn’t. There are pictures of Vilde as a child - eating watermelon with sun kissed cheeks and a massive grin, drowning in a fluffy, pink skirt at a school dance, on her first day of school - and the house is messy in a way that shows it’s lived in, magazines lying half-read on the coffee table, a blanket scrunched up on the couch. It’s strangely intimate, being there, especially when Vilde’s usually so closed off about her home life.

Vilde makes them tea in some old, chipped mugs and they sit at the kitchen table. She wants to practice Stoichiometry first but she can’t concentrate, the weight of the things she wants to say to Vilde hanging above them like the fat, dark clouds outside. Eva stares out the window rather than look at the concentrated furrow in Vilde’s brow and her thick, dark eyelashes as she sips her tea and looks down at her textbook. She wants so badly to help. To pull her out of this state that she’s in. To tell her that she wants her. To tell her that she would be better for her than Magnus ever could and that although it’s obnoxious, it’s the truth.

“... Vilde…” she starts softly.

Vilde looks up, seemingly snapped out of deep thoughts, “Yeah. Okay, let’s start.” She clears her throat primly and takes a pencil out of her patterned pencil case. “So with all of them you want to start by figuring out the moles and then going from there. Should we try number five?”

Eva manages to puzzle through the next few questions, even with the added distraction of Vilde coming around to her side of the table to write in her book but her mood only gets worse when there’s a boy called Magnus in one of the textbook examples, mixing chemical compounds. The reminder of what’s between them, even when Vilde’s sitting right next to her, leaning into her space, makes her wonder what she’s even doing there.

Vilde’s face is resolved when she glances at her. “You know Magnus and I never spend time together like this.”

“You don’t have to be with him if he doesn’t make you happy,” Eva snaps, exasperated. She has officially entered forbidden territory. There are no uncertain terms about her tone of voice and  this is a conversation topic previously strictly kept to subtext. 

“Woah, hang on. You like Penetrator Chris even though he isn’t perfect.”

“There's a difference. We're not dating. He’s good to make out with at parties, that’s all. It’s not like I owe him anything.” She tries to hide it but Vilde’s face falls. They’re not talking about Penetrator Chris anymore. “Oh Vilde you know that’s not-“

“Let’s just finish working.”

It feels like they’re walking on ice with each other. Desperate both to just admit what’s between them but also to never let it see the light of day. Eva’s tea sits on the table, getting colder.

“I couldn’t break up with him. He needs me.”

“It’s about what you need too, Vilde.”

**ISAK**

FREDAG 28 APRIL 9:41

Isak’s been so busy wondering if he can even do anything to reach out to Vilde that he’s caught completely by surprise when she comes up to him at the Kollectivet on Friday. “Hey Isak, can we talk?” She says, not really waiting for a response before pulling him into his old bedroom.

“Sure,” he says even though it’s probably too late to say no, glancing around at the posters Noora’s put up.

“God, I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Vilde says more to herself. “Okay I’ll just say it. Isak, how did you know you didn’t like girls?”

“Oh, um, okay. Not really the question I usually get. Sure you wouldn’t like to know who’s the woman in the relationship?”

“Please, Isak. Just answer.”

He looks at her for a long moment, searching her eyes. Could he have been that right? She just stares back. “I can’t really figure it out for you, but I do know that kissing someone you really like is a million times more real than kissing someone you don’t. That love shouldn’t feel difficult… Do you want to talk about it?”

“I can’t. Not yet.”

“I’ll be here.”

MANDAG 1 MAI 7:30

Magnus tells them that Vilde broke up with him on the Weekend. “I can’t say I didn’t see it coming. She’s been so off lately.” He shakes his head when Mahdi asks if Vilde told him why she wanted to break up. Isak know Mags will be sad for a while, but in a way he thinks it’s better for both of them. Jonas suggests they go get ice cream after school to cheer him up. He wonders what Vilde’s thinking.

**VILDE**

MANDAG 8 MAI 3:32

She can’t believe it took her so long to break up with him. Just like that, one awkward exchange later, it’s over. Vilde doesn’t talk about it with the girls much. There seems to be some sort of unspoken understanding between them all. When she’s ready. She’s no longer obligated to anyone. Except maybe Eva. 

The next time they study it's completely different. The test is the next day but things couldn’t be less tense. Eva brings them blankets and they study sitting on the couch with their feet up. Inevitably they drift closer together, legs tangling. Eva’s really going over the top, swearing at the notes to make Vilde laugh. “They want me to do what?”

When they get up to have a snack break, Vilde can’t help staring at Eva as she cooks. How her hair falls over her face as she spreads butter on bread, the way her shirt lifts when she reaches up to get plates from the cupboards. She turns and catches her staring. Vilde blushes but doesn’t turn away. “Hey, that cheese isn’t going to grate itself,” Eva teases.

There’s another moment when she’s leaving Eva’s place. Vilde thinks Eva’s going to stoop down and kiss her but she just hugs her tightly. “Thanks for all the help Vilde.”

She can’t help but wonder if things will just go back to the way they were. The two of them only ever skirting the edge of whatever this is, Magnus’s presence no longer calling into question whether what they’re doing is serious or not. Vilde decides it doesn’t matter. She is resolute that they won’t go back to wine soaked kisses at 3 am. She just can’t let them.

ONSDAG 10 MAI 12:20

Eva has Science when Vilde has History so she doesn’t know how the test turned out until they see each other at break, despite Eva’s assurances after writing the test that it “didn’t feel like a complete garbage fire”. She can tell as soon as she spots Eva out in the courtyard that it wasn’t bad though, because she gives Vilde a massive thumbs up and a cheesy smile.

When Vilde reaches her, Eva grabs her and picks her up, spinning the two of them around. “I got a five plus Vilde! A five fucking plus!”

“A five fucking plus!” Vilde echoes, grinning as Eva puts her down. They stand there, Eva’s arms loosely around her waist, eye to eye. Green to blue.

In that moment, Vilde makes her choice. She leans up, hands coming to cup Eva’s face and she kisses her softly before stepping back. They look at each other for only a second before Eva closes the gap between them again. The kiss is gentle but more insistent this time and Eva’s warm against her in the cold spring air. If it weren’t for Eva’s hands on her waist, softy bringing them closer together, anchoring her, she thinks she might fall over. Soon they both have to come up for air. They look at each other, somehow beaming at each other even more than before, heads spinning a little.

“I should get excited about my marks more often,” says Eva breathlessly.

“You really should.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> julie got me down for a while there but never forget that eva and vilde are gay and in love kiddos  
> (cheese toasties are gay too)  
> thnx for reading

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Evilde fic that I've had in the works for a Long While. I figured that if i didn't post it soon I would have to keep rewriting it forever as every single detail gets retconned. I know Isak takes Chemistry. I'm sorry. Eva and Vilde having Chemistry together was too funny an opportunity to pass up. 
> 
> Hopefully my fic will soon be overshadowed by the glory that actual canon Evilde will be (@julie plis). Thanks for checking it out and I would really appreciate feedback! Updates should be posted soon!
> 
> Thanks to @nooralikesgirls and @cosmic-lizard on tumboler.edu for the help!


End file.
